621 and 532's Revenge
by DevinathePikachu
Summary: 621 and 532, two deadly and dangerous experiments, attack Jumbaa and Stitch, looking for revenge. But are teh two experiment's justice justified or are they attacking the two for no reason?


Chapter 1

Lilo sat at the table, happily chatting with Jumbaa and Stitch. So far, she had a very pleasant day.

"Hello, creator. I hope I'm not interuppting anything." an annoyed voice said.

Lilo turned around. Leaning against the door frame was an unfamiliar experiment.

His body was navy blue except for his arms which were dark red, as if they had been dipped in blood. His eyes had no scelaras. His right eye was dark blue and his left eye was burgandy. His pupils were a lighter shade than the eye that the pupil was in. The experiment's ears looked like a cat's but his tail looked like one of a dog or wolf.

"Who are you?" Stitch asked.

"Experiment 532." the experiment, 532, replied, glaring at Jumbaa.

"532? What are you doing here? Jumbaa thought you left for other planet!" Jumbaa exclaimed.

"The planet I landed on after I left that hellhole was Earth." 432 said, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Why are you here?" Jumbaa asked.

"To get revenge on you." a voice with a slight buzz to it replied.

The pupils in Jumbaa's four eyes shrank due to recognizing the voice.

"621?" Jumbaa asked, confused.

The voice laughed manically. At that moment, an experiment came out from the shadows.

The experiment looked like Stitch but was skinner, had four arms, and was green with tan markings. Two teeth protruded from his bottom jaw. A row of pale cream spikes were on the top of his head like a mowhawk. His dark green eyes burned with hatred.

"Nice to know you actually **remember** me." 621 sarcastically snarled.

432 put a hand under his chin.

"621, we have a problem." 532 said.

"What is it?" 621 asked.

"How are we both going to get revenge on them if both of us can kill them with a swipe of one paw?" 532 asked innocently.

621 put his hand on 432's shoulder.

"How about you start 'roughing up' 626 while I 'rough up' our creator?" 621 suggested.

An evil grin went onto 532's face.

"That's a perfect idea, 621." 532 said, cracking his knuckles.

532 went up to Stitch and punched him through the roof. After a few seconds, 532 jumped after Stitch. Lilo shot up from her seat.

"STITCH!" Lilo yelled.

Lilo ran for the door that led outside. If she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have noticed that 621 was leering evilly at Jumbaa and was cracking his knuckles.

Lilo ran into the backyard. There, Stitch and 532 were fighting hand to hand.

Stitch had cuts all over his arms, some even on his chest and stomach. He looked confused and tired, but fiercely looking at 532. 532, much to Lilo's disappointment and horror, was in better condition that Stitch was.

Blood was dribbling down the experiment's razor sharp claws. At first, Lilo thought that Stitch had landed a blow on him. But, upon further analyzing the situation, she realized that the blood was Stitch's.

"Come on, 626! Attack me! Or have you gotten too soft to?" 532 jeered.

Angered, Stitch growled and launched himself at 532. But a small smile appeared on 532's face, making Lilo realize that 532 wanted Stitch to attack him. 532 dodged the attack and slammed his elbow on Stitch's exposed back.

"This is too easy!" 432 said, laughing.

Suddenly, the wall behind Lilo exploded as Jumbaa's body went flying through it.

"Jumbaa!" Lilo yelled, starting to go toward him.

"Stay back! 621 is too dangerous for little earth girl to handle!" Jumbaa yelled, struggling to get up.

Jumbaa had a nasty gash on his forehead. His shirt was tattered and soaked with blood. Suddenly, deep, slightly buzzed laughter sounded from the house.

"It's nice to know you actually accept that I'm strong!" a deep, slightly buzzed voice snarled.

Out of the wreckage that once had been Lilo's kitchen came 621. Or Lilo assumed it was 621. 621 now stood at around 6 feet. His ears were shorter than they were before mutation. His chest was quite thick and large. Sprouting from his chest were very slim arms that increased into large, muscular forearms ending with longer black claws. On his back, his spikes were much sharper and were 1 foot long.

621 rushed forward and hit Jumbaa in the stomach, sending him flying into a palm tree. Lilo stared, horrified, as she watched her two friends being beaten up by the two violent experiments.

"Stop it!" Lilo yelled.


End file.
